User blog:CaptainLandr0ver/TFP: Page Overhauls, Omakah, More MOCs
Hello again, CBW. Back with stuff for your mind to comprehend. I). If you read my last blog (in which case I congratulate you), you would've learned that Iost one of my MOCs called Omakah. Well, I un-lost him and I can finally take a picture of him for his page and continue The Feral Plains and stuff. I found him in the outdoors near the "Aqueduct" where some deer had laid down and flattened the grass, making it easier for me to spot him. Deer saved Omakah. As for the parts I ordered to reconstruct him, I'll find some other applications for them. II). I recently discovered the Tabber and Character2 templates like the neanderthal I am, So I've been going on a rampage reformatting and "overhauling" character pages so that they look good to me, complete with sweet, sweet hexadecimal colors and less nonsensical information. I also did this with the page for TFP, and made it so that the pages for the Volumes are now subpages of the story's main page. I have given all of the important Toa in the story a "Gallery" for people who either want to see the character in action or mock my photography skills. III). So, now that I can work on TFP since Omakah made his spontaneous return, I have begun working on Volume VII (seven for you uneducated hooligans). This happens to be the last Volume in this fast-paced emotional storytelling pile of grits I've been working on for over a year, which means that it will soon be completed. Along with this, around the time I put Volume VII on the CBW, I'll run through every other Volume and make any last-minute changes or story additions (since some of the chapters are shorter than Tom Cruise), as well as use the Tabbers to make it easier to switch between nonadjacent Volumes. IV). If you liked my last blogpost's MOC intros, then there is an indeterminate percent chance that you will like the MOC intros of this one. If you liked the designs of the Toa, then you might not enjoy this one. Again, they already have articles, so if you want to read more about them you could visit those. Or you could, y'know, read The Feral Plains. That would work too... Fair warning, there are some spoilers for The Feral Plains below Omakah's description, so read beyond that with your own discretion. These three are the assistants to Turaga Maroona, helping her in her duties as Leader of the island and protecting her from the harsh environment of Powai Nui. 1. Arvos, Ta-Matoran and one of Maroona's very first assistants. Unlike most inhabitants of the island, Arvos carries an actual weapon, a sword which seems to be a bit too big for him. The only other attribute is his short stature, which he uses to hide in the foliage and scout out areas, making sure that they are safe for Maroona. The main thing that sets him apart from other Ta-Matoran, however, is that he isn't too courageous. He seems to always be nervous or subconsciously petrified of something, and others sometimes mock him for his cowardice. In fact, if it weren't for his admiration of Maroona, he likely wouldn't be scouting out anything. So, MOC-wise, this is where I warned you. Out of all of these, I actually like Arvos' build the most, since it's pretty creatively built compared to the others. He originally wasn't going to use dreaded Av-Matoran limbs, but I couldn't figure out a good custom articulating leg design that wasn't floppy and fit his color scheme. 2. Omakah, Po-Matoran and also the self-proclaimed "secretary" to Maroona. Omakah carries a standard hook, which he can use for many things, from combat to cutting Greatgrass. Being a Po-Matoran, Omakah is naturally quite strong and more enduring than Arvos. What he doesn't share with other Po-Matoran is his willingness to believe in things he can't see. Having put an immense amount of trust in her, Omakah will believe literally anything Maroona say even if he is not sure of it. However, his most admirable trait seems to be his honesty and integrity. Also, he somehow came to share an "Affectionate Bond" (that's Lord Farshtey's language for "bf+gf") with Shensii. As for his MOC, Omakah is obviously not as creatively built as Arvos, looking a large amount like a bootlegged version of Dekar. And in many ways, he pretty much is. 3. **SPOILER ALERT FOR THE FERAL PLAINS** Shensii, Ga-Matoran and strong pacifist. Shensii has no main tool, simply using whatever tools she might need for a specific job. In emergency situations, she uses her resourcefulness to MacGyver herself out of danger. Her armor is more accustomed to cold temperatures and urban lifestyles rather than anywhere like the wild outdoors of Powai Nui, as she originated from Leskya Nui and hasn't lived on Powai Nui for very long, only recently becoming one of Maroona's assistants. Shensii constantly shines as a beacon of morality, as shown when she actively stood up for her beliefs and actively betrayed the corrupted Leskya Nui survivors to join the "Natives" of Powai Nui. Also, she's taken. Anyways, if you know much more about Shensii then you'll know that she was a minor character originally, and as such she had and still has an incredibly simplistic CCBS design. Not something I'm very proud of. V). In the last blogpost I also mentioned that I had an idea for the sequel to TFP, currently planned to be called The Vendetta March. Before that comes, however, there will be a short serial story called Spiral before I start putting that on the CBW. Anyways, until next time. Category:Blog posts